Jason Jackson
by sister-of-the-devil
Summary: used to have a different summery, but same story. Jason has lived a life of running and hiding from the gods. Every one of them wants to kill him. He needs to know that Percy's still out there, alive and ready to help him. Plz review! There's a contest!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own PJO! If I did Jason would be in it!

P.S. Percy & Annabeth are 16, Clarisse is 20, Jason is 18

"Percy, where are we?" Annabeth asked trying to sound annoyed but it came out sounding more scared than anything. She had twisted her ankle and was now on Percy's back.

"We're really close now. Just a few more minutes."

"You've been saying that for an hour!" she whined. A growl ripped through the forest. "What was that?" Annabeth said trying not to sound scared. Percy uncapped Riptide.

"A monster, probably," Percy said in a shaky voice. "What's that?" he said. There were lights in the distance that were quickly growing closer. "Hey! Hey, can you help us?" Another growl, closer this time. The lights stopped right in front of the two demigods. Percy stared at what turned out to be a monster. The lights turned out to be its eyes. It had scales, spines on it's neck and head, and huge, six-inch-long fangs. Its feet were like talons with four-inch snakes, no, tenticales, squirming around it's ankles. Five, five-foot tails, dripping with, what Percy guessed was poison whipped in all directions. Annabeth's ADHD wondered if they ever got tangled.

Percy struck with his sword but it bounced harmlessly off the creature's scales. Then the monster spoke in a voice that sent shivers down their spines.

"Wait, you're half-bloods?"

"Of course we are," Percy said. "We wouldn't be able to see you if we weren't." The monster smiled sadly. It was actually quite frightening.

"There's a problem with your words. I'm not a monster from the myths. Mortals can see me too." The monster suddenly looked scared. "Shit! They're coming! Hide!"

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, still on Percy's back. "I don't hear anything." The monster looked at her.

"My senses are better than any demigod or monster. There are people coming. Trust me." They saw more lights in the distance.

Something was telling Percy that this creature wasn't going to hurt them and that it- he- needed help. Annabeth must have been thinking the same thing.

"We're not going anywhere," she said. The creature sighed.

"These are not normal people. They're powerful in both strength and rank. We can't hurt them, let alone kill them." They could voices now. "You can't fight them anyway, remember? Your weapons are useless against mortals. Besides, they'll only have more reasons to kill me if I hurt them."

"So we can only run?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah." The voices were closer now. "You won't be able to outrun them. Get on my back," he said crouching. They hesitated, but when they heard what the people were shouting they climbed on. Annabeth sat in front and Percy behind her. "Hold on." The creature took off, running faster then anything the demigods had ever seen. "By the way, my name's Jason."

"Oh," was Percy's brilliant response. Jason dodged trees, cutting so close that he would for sure hit them. He soared, literally, over a fallen tree landing fifteen feet away. "How fast are we going?" Percy shouted over the wind.

"Probably about sixty, seventy," Jason said looking at them. Suddenly he let out a terrified and angry screech, falling to the ground. Percy and Annabeth flew over his head, landing hard on the ground. He screeched again as black liquid oozed out from under him.

"Wh- what just happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Not much can hurt me except Stygian ice," Jason groaned. Percy looked around and gasped.

"Clarisse?"

Clarisse was crouched holding a sword made from Stygian ice. "What are you?" she asked coldly, standing up. Jason opened his mouth to say something but Clarisse cut him off. "Never mind. Go rot in Tartarus!"

"No!" Percy shouted intercepting the strike. The sword point would have sunk straight into his heart had he not been invulnurable.

"Jackson, get out of the way!"

"Why? So you can kill Jason?" Clarisse looked surprised.

"Wait, what's your last name, Jason?"

Jason took a deep breath. "Jackson. Jason Jackson." Clarisse's eyes widened then she shook her head.

"No, no you couldn't be that Jason. He's gone. He died in that fight."

Jason smiled sadly. "Yes, it is me."

I know, short chapter. I will make the next one will be longer. P.s. I WILL complete this story if it kills me! I already know what'll happen next!

Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm changing Jason's age to 16.

I don't own PJO

Clarisse seemed stunned and no one spoke for two minutes. Then, Clarisse rushed over to Jason. "Jason! Jason I'm so sorry! I- I didn't know!" She backed away looking slightly nervous. "What happened to you?" Jason smiled sadly and coughed up a black liquid.

Blood, Annabeth thought.

"Poseidon is my father," he said. "The gods did this once they heard the prophecy."

"Wait," Percy said. "You're a son of Poseidon?" A smile stretched across Jason's face.

"Percy, I'm your brother, your twin."

"What?" Annabeth said, speaking for the first time in a while. "Percy never had a brother. Let alone a twin."

"We were separated at the age of two. The gods got a prophecy that said I was going to someday cause the downfall of Olympus and Western civilization. They took me away to protect you." Old memories of the two of them came flooding back to Percy. Jason coughed again.

"You never told me Jackson was your brother. You also told me your prophecy was meant to help us, not tear everything down!" Clarisse said angrily throwing down the sword. "You lied to me!" She ran off into the woods, leaving the Stygian ice sword at Percy's feet.

"What was that all about?" Annabeth asked. "I've never seen her like that."

"Who cares what's wrong with her. What can we do to help, Jason?" Percy said worriedly. Jason coughed up more blood and frowned.

"Unfortunately," he answered weakly in his alien-like growl, still filled with pain. "I need demigod blood to heal the wound." Percy looked determined. He picked up the ice sword and cut his arm, wincing at the pain.

"Percy! What in Hades are you doing?" Annabeth screamed.

"I'm helping my brother." Percy told her. He poured some of the blood into his brother's mouth. Almost instantly, the bleeding stopped and the wound began to close. Only a scar was left.

"Thank you, Percy," Jason said standing up (on all fours of course). Percy smiled and tore off a piece of his shirt, attempting to tie it around his cut arm but he was having some trouble doing so. "Let me help you with that." Jason took the strip of shirt into his clawed hands (or are they talons?) and tied it around Percy's arm.

"Thanks." Percy looked around. Annabeth was nowhere in sight. "Where's Annabeth?" A blood-curdling scream answered him. "Annabeth!" He started to run towards where the scream came from.

"Wrong way," Jason said taking off in the opposite direction. He grabbed Percy around the waist with two of his tails and pulled him onto his back. In about thirty seconds they saw a man dragging away a struggling Annabeth. Percy jumped off Jason's back and Jason let out a screech-like roar that nearly broke the demigods' eardrums. Annabeth's capturer fell to the ground in surprise, fear or both.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted.

"Let the girl go." Jason's voice was dangerous and dripped with venom (which his tails did literally). Annabeth, now free of the man's grasp ran over and hugged Percy who calmed her down.

"Or what?" The man seemed to have regained his wits but his voice was still shaky. "I bet you're no stronger than any other monster."

So, he must be a demigod. Jason thought as he began to laugh. He stopped when he felt something bounce off his chest. He looked down at the older half-blood's startled face. The man soon continued his sad attempts of hurting Jason.

"Are you done?" Percy asked smiling when the man stopped, looking exhausted.

"What in Hades are you?" the man said. Jason smiled.

"You know what? I don't even know." His smile fell. "You should probably go before I decide to kill you." Then it was the man's turn to smile.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going anywhere. Not without those two," he said pointing to Percy and Annabeth. Suddenly men who were all holding some kind of weapon made of Stygian ice surrounded them. "Goodbye, Jason Jackson." The weapons flew through the air all of them hitting their target: Jason. Jason gave a roar of pain before everything went black.

Whew! That was intense! What will happen to Percy and Annabeth now that Jason isn't there? What will happen to Jason? Find out soon! (Hopefully…)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I was just on a trip but I'm back! Oh and I wanted to let you know that I'm going on another one on the 22nd of August. I'm going to Montana! That's all.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

"Jason!" Percy and Annabeth cried. The men tied Jason up and dragged him away along with young half-bloods.

Percy relaxed for a millisecond before becoming furious. His eyes turned a deep forest green. "AaaAHHHH!" he screamed so loud the ground shook. Everyone's eyes but Percy's went wide. The ground continued to tremble becoming more and more violent.

"What the Hades?" one of the men said. A huge gap opened up the ground.

"What's going on here?" another man said. Percy spoke in a voice that was so calm it was terrifying.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, brother of Jason Jackson. You have worn down the last of my nerves. (AN: does that sound weird?) It will end now." The gap widened and swallowed the men.

Percy's eyes turned back to their normal sea green and the quaking ground stopped. He grew light-headed and fell to his knees holding his head. "Gods, what happened? It feels like I cracked my head on a rock." Annabeth hugged Percy tightly and started crying. Percy's eyes widened but hugged her back.

"That was so scary," she said trembling.

"What was? What happened?" Annabeth just cried harder. Percy rubbed her back soothingly and whispered comforting words even though he had no idea what happened. Then he saw Jason tied up with the weapons still embedded in his skin with his black blood seeping out. He also noticed the rift. Everything came flooding back.

The weapons stabbing his brother, the anger, the earthquake, and the men falling. He gritted his teeth and stood forcing Annabeth to let go. He ran over to his brother in fear that he was dead.

"No no no. Please no." He checked if Jason was breathing. He wasn't. "Shit!" Percy quickly but carefully removed the swords, spears and arrows from Jason's lifeless body. He cut his arm again and the blood seeped out of the wound and into Jason's mouth. He held the other's head up so he would swallow. He watched to see if the wounds were heeling.

Nothing.

"He's gone," Annabeth said putting her hand on Percy's shoulder but he pushed it away and glared at her.

"No," he said shaking his head. "No, he's not. He wouldn't give up like this. I know he wouldn't."

Then, amazingly, the wounds began to close. Percy and Annabeth's eyes widened. Jason coughed up the black blood his body held. The lights of his eyes were dim.

"Jason?" Percy asked trying not to sound too desperate.

"Percy?" he whispered. "Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Jason, I'm so sorry."

"You saved my life. That more than makes up for that." He looked around. Where did they go anyway?"

"You should've seen it," Annabeth said sniffling but with a smile on her face. "Percy kicked their ass's. "Jason looked confused.

"What did he do?"

"He started an earthquake."

"Yeah," Percy interrupted. "A giant crack opened up the ground and they let us go when they tried to run. They fell anyway, though." He smirked. "They're probably in the underworld now." Jason smiled.

"Nice Perce." Jason stood and stumbled a bit in the process. "Heh, must be the blood loss." He laughed weakly sounding much like a growling bird.

"We've got to get to camp," Annabeth said.

"What camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy answered. "It's the only safe place for demigods. We learn everything there."

"And right now it's the only place that we know of for you," Annabeth added.

"Well, let's go then. I think I'm healed now. Climb on. We'll get there faster that way. Percy got on his brother's back and then helped Annabeth. "Which way?"

"Uh," Percy said. He was completely useless when it came to directions. "It's by a strawberry field."

As if that will help, Annabeth thought mentally rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay," Jason said confidently. "I can go by smell." He sniffed the air for a few seconds before smiling (which showed his fangs) and taking off running with two of his tails wrapped around the two demigods so they wouldn't fall.

In about five minutes Jason came to a stop. "I think we're here." Percy and Annabeth jumped off.

"Yeah, this is it," Percy said. "Come on, it's time for you to meet Chiron." Jason smiled and followed the other two into the camp.

On their way to the Big House they saw that everyone was staring. Percy glared at them but they were too surprised to notice.

Grover slowly and cautiously came over to them not taking his eyes off Jason. He stopped ten feet away. "Percy, what exactly is that?" Jason looked at Percy who gave Grover a small glare.

"Come with us to the Big House. We're going to ask Chiron what we're going to do." They continued to the Big House with Grover behind them.

When they got there Nico was talking to Chiron. "Hi Nico, hi Chiron," Annabeth said. Nico turned to face them.

"Hi Annabeth. Hi Percy." He noticed Jason. "Who's this? I've never seen anything like him before." Chiron notched an arrow and shot Jason in the neck, or tried to. It just bounced off harmlessly. Nico and Chiron's eyes widened. Jason snorted.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Jason Jackson, son of Poseidon and Percy's brother."

Phew! I kept getting stuck on this chapter. But I'm finally done! Chapter 4 will be up soon!

Plez review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Previously: Chiron notched an arrow and shot Jason in the neck, or tried to. It just bounced off harmlessly. Nico and Chiron's eyes widened. Jason snorted.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Jason Jackson, son of Poseidon and Percy's brother."

Now:

Grover, Nico and Chiron stood completely still. 'Probably in fear, shock or both,' Jason thought.

"Guys," Annabeth said waving her hand in front of their faces. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Percy shouted. He had been more irritable lately.

"Percy, what is this, whatever it is, doing at camp?" Grover asked. "How did it even get in?"

"His name's Jason and he's a demigod. The gods turned him into this hoping to prevent a prophecy from coming true."

"Okay, so what's your story, Jason?" Nico asked passionately. He was probably used to weird monsters (though Jason wasn't a monster, he just looked like one) being a son of Hades. Jason smiled. He was never accepted by anyone (not including Percy and Annabeth) until now.

"Okay, sit down. This'll be a long story." Everyone sat except for Jason who lay down. "When Percy and I were born the gods got a prophecy that told them that I would cause the end of Olympus and Western civilization. They were positive that you were the child of the other prophecy.

"Trying to prevent the prophecy about me from coming true, they turned me into this. They were also trying to protect you.

"The gods kept me on Olympus for about five years. When I realized what was happening and that they planed to kill me I got the Hades out of there. Of course there was a fight. You can never get out of there easily.

"The gods thought that they had escaped the prophecy until they realized what they had turned me into. They saw that only one thing could hurt me. Not even their most powerful godly weapons could harm me. At least, not much. They soon gave up and even contemplated bringing Typhoon out to get me." Everyone shuddered at the thought of that. "I think they're still arguing about that. At least that was true before they realized that Stygian ice could hurt me. The gods told the demigods to craft these ice weapons to hunt and kill me. They could never get close though.

"So I grew to like this new form. For a while anyway. Until I found that I was constantly chased and threatened. I knew if I hurt them in any way they would have all the more reason to hunt me. I was always on the run. I never stopped except to hunt, eat, drink and sleep which I did with one eye open, literally. I didn't even know I could do that." Jason laughed a bit.

"I've lived that way for years now, always running, living in fear. I slowly began to forget what my life was like before all this. I've forgotten what I look like and what it was like to be a normal half-blood.

"When I found you, Percy, I recognized you right away. I was so happy that you weren't too scared to run and I was even happier when you treated me like a brother and not some stranger.

"Then there's you, Annabeth. You also treated me well. I felt like you had been my friend for a long time.

"And then Nico, I sensed that you were a son of Hades so I guess it makes sense that you would treat me well but I'm still glad you did."

There was a pause.

"I think that he should stay," Nico said.

"Really?" Jason said excitedly.

"Yeah."

"And where will he stay?" Chiron asked while eyeing Jason. Percy smiled.

"In my cabin, obviously," Percy said.

"Awesome," Jason said. "Hey, can I get a tour of the camp?"

"Sure. Annabeth and I can show you around." Annabeth nodded.

"Mind if I come? I want to get to know you better," Nico said looking at Jason.

"Sure," Jason answered. "Can we see the stables first? I want to see how the pegasi react to me."

"Yeah, that should be interesting." As Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Jason left for the stables Chiron held Grover back.

"Keep an eye on it- I mean Jason." Grover opened his mouth to protest only to close it a second later and nod.

When the four demigods (does Jason count as a half-blood?) and Grover got to the stables Annabeth stopped outside the doors. "Okay," she said. "Do we have any idea how we're going to handle the pegasi if they freak out?"

"Come on, Anna. Lets just see what happens," Jason said. He opened the door and walked inside.

'Hey, Boss!' Blackjack said. 'Is that-?' he stopped talking immediately. He reared up and whinnied nervously upon noticing Jason. The other pegasi looked over and started to freak out as well. The other half-bloods and Grover rushed in already knowing what was causing the commotion.

"Hey, Blackjack! Guys! Calm down!" Percy said. "He's not going to hurt you!"

"What in Hades are you talking about, Boss? Look at this thing! He's worse than any freaking monster!'

At this, Jason's eyes glowed brighter, his tails whipped around him faster, and he let out a blood-chilling growl. Percy stepped forward to explain to Blackjack, but Jason stopped him.

"No," Jason said. "Let me tell him." He walked right up into Blackjack's face and said, "I'm Percy's brother, Jason, son of Poseidon. I'm a half-blood. This," he said pointing to himself, "is what that damn sea god turned me into due to a prophecy." Thunder boomed loudly overhead. "Yeah, yeah. You know you can't hurt me!" Jason yelled to the sky. "If you don't want your damn horses' ass torn off I suggest you shut up."

Blackjack immediately quieted not wanting his 'damn horses' ass' ripped off. Still, Jason's sadness and anger had not yet subsided. He grabbed a wheelbarrow and threw it at the other wall thirty feet away. It broke down like it was made of Styrofoam and the wheelbarrow just kept rolling. Jason roared so loud it probably reached Tatarus. He gave one last look at the two and tore out through the hole he had made.

Percy glared at the black pegasus. "Look what you did. His life's been hard enough and you just had to piss him off. Now I have to go find him and bring him back." 'If he even wants to come back,' Percy thought to himself.

'Boss-,' Blackjack started.

"No, Blackjack. Just- just stop." Percy ran out before Blackjack could say anything else.

Please R&R!

Sister


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I think this might be a bit short, but I hope you like it!

I don't own anything.

Although it may have seemed like Jason would have run for a long time, he really only went a little outside the camp's boarders. He had stopped by the edge of a river to think about how to fix his 'problem', but only one thought was going through his head right now. 'I wish I could tell them. I wish they knew.'

Jason was so caught up in his thoughts that even with his incredibly abnormal hearing and sense of smell didn't pick up Percy calling him.

"Fuck!" he roared.

"There you are," Percy said. Jason looked over at him. "Are you going to come back?"

Jason shook his head. "Only to get a couple more people to come with me. I'm going to find out how to get myself back to normal."

Percy smiled. "Well, count me in. I'll bet Annabeth will come too."

"Nico's coming too, even if I have to drag him by his hair," Jason replied grinning.

Percy laughed. "Sounds good. Lets go get them."

"Can we run?" Jason asked.

"You would have to carry me then," Percy said with a smile.

"Never mind, I'll pass." Jason got up and started walking back. Percy followed close behind until Jason broke into a run.

"No fair!" Percy shouted from far away. Jason laughed (a terrifying sound AN: I don't know if I mentioned his laugh or not yet so I'm adding it now) and kept running.

Jason was the first to get back, of course, being as fast as he was. He went straight for the Hades cabin to get Nico and, as always, was avoided by everyone. He ignored the stares and whispering and continued on his way.

"Hey, Nico!" Jason shouted barging into the cabin. He froze upon seeing what Nico was wearing. Or rather what he wasn't wearing. Jason burst out laughing and scared Nico half to death.

"What the Hell, Jason?" Nico screamed glaring at the other.

"Nice boxers, Nico," the son of Poseidon said after he calmed down. The boxers had skulls and crossbones on them.

"Oh, shut up." Nico proceeded to get dressed. "So I'm guessing you wanted to ask me something."

"Yeah," Jason said snickering. Nico glared at him.

"Nico, what's going on in here?" Annabeth asked walking through the door.

"Sorry, Annabeth," Jason said. "That was me. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come with Percy and me."

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to see if we can get me back to normal."

"Yeah, I'd love to go."

"What about you?" Jason asked looking at Nico.

"Sure. It sounds cool."

Jason's eyes grew brighter (if that's possible) and his tails whipped around in excitement. "Awesome."

At that moment Percy came in breathing heavily. "Did you ask them?" he asked facing Jason.

"Yeah, they're coming."

Annabeth looked at Percy. "What's wrong with you?"

Percy opened his mouth to speak but Jason interrupted him. "We were just having a race." He put a clawed hand on Percy's shoulder. "He's so slow!"

"I am not slow!" the green-eyed boy protested. "You're just impossibly fast."

"Okay, fine. I'm impossibly fast but you're still slow."

"Whatever, Jason," Percy said sighing.

"Jason, Chiron wants to see you." The four demigods looked towards the door. Grover was standing there, nervously shifting from hoof to hoof.

"Tell him I'll be right there," Jason told him.

"No, I mean, he wants to talk to you about something Rachel said." Jason looked puzzled.

"Rachel's the new Oracle," Percy said.

"Fuck," Jason muttered. Everyone looked at him. Jason's scales had turned an even darker green, almost black, and the light of his eyes weakened. His five tails that were normally whipping in all directions now just hung there.

But that was only for a second. Jason tensed, looking completely pissed off. He gave a terrifyingly low and dangerous growl and his eyes turned from a whit light to shining bright red like the sun. You could almost feel the heat coming from the small flames. His tails were striking in random directions as if they were looking for something to kill. Everyone got out of the way to avoid getting hit.

Everyone except Percy.

When Jason had tensed, his talons dug into Percy's shoulder. Although it didn't hurt him, he was unable to get away when one of Jason's tails struck and hit its mark: right on Percy's Achilles spot.

Wow, that was short. But I would say it was pretty good. What will happen to Percy? Why did Jason collapse also? You won't know unless you read the next chapter!

Review!

Sister


	6. chapter 6

"Nothing. We just have to wait it out."

Chiron came in with Grover close behind. There was another camper who came in too. It was Max Andrews, son of Apollo and one of the best healers. "What's wrong with him?" Max asked warily looking at Jason's shaking form.

"He's an epileptic," Nico told him. "We can't do anything for him except wait for the seizure to end. Percy's more important right now."

"What happened to him?" Max said crouching next to Percy.

"Jason accidently struck him with one of his tails. It hit his Achilles spot. The poison is probably spreading quickly."

Max checked the black haired boy's pulse. He looked at the others gravely. "His pulse is weak. We don't have much time."

Suddenly, Jason's thrashing stopped. He looked at Nico, then Max, Annabeth, Grover and lastly Chiron who he gave a frightening glare. The cetaur flinched. Then Jason noticed his brother. "Percy! What happened to him?" Jason demanded to know but his voice was weak. He got up, stumbling a bit, and walked over to Percy. He collapsed as soon as he reached him. "What happened to him?" Jason growled again.

"You accidently hit his Achilles spot and poisoned him," Nico said.

Jason let out a small squeak like a mouse. "Annabeth," he said, "Keep watch over Percy. I'll be right back."

Wait," she said but Jason was already gone.

Jason flew through the forest, back to the place where he knew the ice sword was. 'There!' he thought. He grabbed it with one tail and ran back to camp.

As soon as Jason had entered the Poseidon cabin he collapsed again. He looked at Nico. "Here," he said. "Make a small cut on my arm."

"What?" Nico said.

"Just do it! We don't have much time!" Nico hesitated but did as he was told. Jason winced at the pain. He dripped some of the blood into Percy's mouth. "Make him swallow."

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Just as Percy's blood heals me, mine heals him."

How-" Max started but Jason cut him off.

"We're twins. We have the closest bloodline than any other type of family member. We share the same blood. Giving each other our own blood helps replenish what the other has lost. But in this instance it will also dissolve the poison."

"That makes no sense."

"Wait!" Nico said suddenly. "Percy's coming back!" Everyone went silent, watching, waiting. Then Percy's eyes opened slowly.

"Jason?" he said weakly.

"I'm here, Perce," Jason said.

Percy sat up. "What- how-"

"Jason smirked. "I know something you don't!" he said happily.

"What happened?" Percy glared at him.

"I'm not telling!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Damn it, Jason! Tell-"

"Guys! Shut up!" Nico shouted. Jason and Percy looked at him. "Thank you. I'll tell you, Percy."

"Aw, why'd you have to ruin my fun?" Jason pouted. "Percy's fun to tease."

"I am not!" Percy yelled.

"Yes you are."

"GUYS!" Nico took a deep breath. "Now that you're both quiet and will stay quiet," he said looking at Jason, "I'll tell you.

"Jason was royally pissed and-"

"Wait!" Jason said suddenly. "If Percy wants to know I'll tell him."

"Okay, go."

"Kay, so I got 'royally' pissed and couldn't control myself. I got you with one of my tails and you fell and went unconscious. I started-" Jason looked at Nico wondering if he should tell his brother about his seizure. Nico gave a small nod in understanding.

Percy looked back and fourth between the two. Max even looked like he knew what the two were communicating with themselves. "What?" Percy asked.

"Well, I have epilepsy and when you're hurt I tend to have a seizure." Percy looked confused when Jason mentioned the seizure. "A seizure is when someone's body starts shaking uncontrolibly. At least, that's what happens to me. There're different kinds of like grand maul, complex partial, which is what I have (AN: I have those too!), and a lot of others.

"Anyway, when I have one, I shake a lot and can't control my body.

"I can still hear and everything, I just have trouble talking."

"Okay," Percy said slowly, "I get that part but why does my getting hurt affect you?"

"I'll tell you that in a minute. First, let me finish telling you what happened." Percy nodded. "So I had a seizure and it ended after about a minute. I'm not really sure though. It always seems longer than it really is."

"About 30 seconds," Nico said.

"Okay, it was 30 seconds. When it ended I went to get the Stygien sword so I could help you. My blood helps heal you as well as yours heals me.

"I cut my arm and dripped some of my blood into your mouth and it healed pretty fast."

"So how did you get rid of the poison?"

"My blood is the same as yours. It replenishes the blood you lost and dissolved the poison."

Percy nodded like he understood but in his he was thinking 'what the fuck? That makes no sense!' "What can you do to help someone when they have a seizure?"

"You can't really do anything," Nico answered. "Just make sure that their head doesn't hit anything."

"How do you know that?"

"My friend Jack is an epileptic."

Grover appeared at the door breathing heavily. "Max, something's wrong with Rachel." Max nodded and ran out the door. Percy, Nico and Jason followed.

They went straight for the attic of the Big House. When they saw Rachel she was spazeming. "What happened?" Max asked concerned. The Oricle had never had anything like this happen to them before.

"J- Jason," she whispered so quietly only Jason's keen ears could hear. Jason seemed to understand. He walked over to her calmly.

"What is my destiny?"

Rachel stopped shaking and said in the weird voice of the Oricle,

'Two shall join united brothers,

The four will meet one who wanders,

The one who tries so hard to bend,

Will destroy Olympus in the end.'

Wow, that prophocey SUCKS! Poor Jason! Nothing good ever happens in his life.

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

This is a really short chapter but please, bear with me. I need a bit of inspiration from you guys. I'm having trouble on how I should start the quest. Some ideas would be nice. Thanks!

I don't own PJO

Rachel fell back in her chair, exhausted. "Wh- what just happened?" she asked.

Jason had turned a pale green- almost transparent- and his eyes were almost empty of light. "You retold my prophecy," he whispered so quietly it was almost silent.

"What did I say?" Rachel said hesitantly. She could tell by Jason's, and everyone else's, appearance that it was extremely bad.

Jason took a deep breath. "'Two shall join united brothers,

The four will find one who wanders,

The one who tries so hard to bend,

Will destroy Olympus in the end.'"

Rachel looked pained. "I'm so sorry, Jason."

"It's okay," Jason said forcing a pathetic attempt of a smile. "You can't control the prophecies." He turned and started walking out.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked him.

"Nowhere." With that Jason took off running.

The two demigods, Grover and Rachel watched him disappear. "Where do you think he's going?" Grover said.

"I don't- Wait, someone jest entered the underworld," Nico said nervously.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

"Something… living. Probably Jason."

"Well at least we know where he is."

Nico shook his head. "They're heading for Tartarus."

Jason ran as fast as he could (well over 300 mph, mind you). He got to the underworld in no time. But when he arrived at the entrance to Tartarus he was stopped short by Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Rachel coming out of the shadows.

"Watch out!" Jason yelled unable to stop fast enough and knocked Nico over the edge.

"Nico!" everyone screamed. When Nico was almost out of reach Jason caught him with his tails. He pulled the boy out of the darkness and Nico collapsed on the ground shaking violently.

"Why did you follow me?" Jason asked in a frighteningly low growl.

"We can't just let you go down there," Percy said looking at Rachel and Annabeth who were checking on Nico.

"Besides," Annabeth said, "that wouldn't solve anything."

"How do you know?" Jason roared making the ground shake slightly. Everyone shrank back. "I'm the one the prophecy is talking about! If I die it can't come true!" Annabeth opened her mouth but closed it, not knowing what to say. Jason snorted. "A daughter of Athena speechless? I'm surprised you have nothing to say. I thought the children of Athena were supposed to be smart." Annabeth's eyes flared but she held back not only because she had no response but because she remembered that, if se said the wrong thing, Jason could kill her with no effort at all. Jason smirked at Annabeth knowing that he'd won.

"The prophecy is still going to happen whether or not you go to Tartarus." Everyone turned toward the voice. "You're still the child of the prophecy, right?" Rachel said. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad or change your mind, but if it said you're going to end Olympus, you will." Jason just growled dangerously and looked about ready to kill them. Instead, he just knocked Rachel to the ground roughly and ran off, again.

He had no idea where he was going but it felt good to run. Finally, he stopped. Rachel's words were running circles in his mind. "'If it said you're going to end Olympus, you will.'" Jason roared in frustration, cut a tree down that was probably 400 years old, and collapsed on the ground. He felt something wet roll down his face. Was he crying? He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He didn't even know he could in this body. He forced the tears to stop and raced back to Camp Half-Blood where he knew the others had returned to.

I know, I could've made it longer, but I want to build some tension. I hope you can give me some ideas! I love those who read but I really love those who review! Once again, I need ideas! Pease out!

Sister


	8. AN: sorry!

Sorry, but I forgot to mention that I'll be gone Thursday through Friday 'cause I'm going to the Apostle Islands! I'll see if I can update before then, though.

Thanks for not being mad! (unless you are…)

Anyway, see ya!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own PJO

The first thing Jason saw when he got back to camp was Mrs. 'O Leary. She was crouched over a dark form on the ground. When he got closer he recognized the form as Nico di Angelo. Percy, Annabeth, Rachel and Max were surrounding him.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked when he got closer.

Annabeth looked up. "I think he's still shaken up over the fall."

"N- no, that's not i- it," Nico whimpered. He sniffled and choked back tears. Wait, tears? Before Jason could say anything Nico spoke. "It's a d- dream I had."

Jason froze. He had a bad feeling about this. He just knew it would be bad. He brought himself back to reality. "What was it about?" he asked Nico, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Nico took a deep breath and looked at Jason. "You were fighting against the gods and- and you were dying. They killed you." He trailed off and broke down again, clutching Jason's arm.

"Hey," Jason murmured, "it's gonna be okay." He hugged the boy as he cried.

Suddenly, Jason's form flickered. It flickered again and then stayed away. Everyone gasped and Nico looked up. Jason's grip on Nico loosened and the teen, Jason, fell to the ground weak and shaking.

"Jason!" Nico said. he crawled over to the shaking teen and shook his shoulder. Max started to come foreword. "Get away from him!" Nico yelled. His eyes were filled with anger.

Jason opened his eyes. "Hey, Nico," he whispered. He looked over himself and curled into a ball. "You know, it might be a good idea to get me some clothes." Nico noticed this for the first time and nodded.

"I'll do it," Annabeth said. she and Rachel had turned their backs when they noticed that Jason had no clothes. The two girls ran off.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Max said and walked off. Grover and Percy followed.

Jason coughed. "I guess it's just us until they come back," he said. Nico looked back at Jason and this time he got a good look at him (not like that, pervs!).

The teen had jet-black hair and sea green eyes like Percy. Still, he looked so much different than his brother. his right eye was hidden by a swoosh (yes, that's what I call it) of hair. He was taller and lither but he still looked very strong. He had this mysterious glint in his eyes that only the Hermes kids had. He also had this aura around him that made it seem like you would be safe from anything when he was around you.

"Is there something wrong?" Jason asked slightly confused. The younger boy snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. Jason shivered again when a cold breeze went by. "Where are they? It's fucking freezing out here!"

"Do you want to come to my cabin?" Nico offered. "It's warmer in there."

Jason smiled showing perfectly white teeth. "Sure, thanks." Jason started to get up but remembered that he had no clothes. "Um," he said.

"Oh yeah, here, I have a towel," Nico said digging through a bag (he was going to go swimming btw). He handed a black towel to Jason.

"Thanks." Jason flashed another smile. He stood and wrapped the towel around his waist. "I'm guessing that's your cabin?" he asked pointing to a black stone cabin. It had two torches flanking the door.

"Yeah, that's it," Nico said.

As they got closer to the cabins there were more campers. They were staring and whispering.

"Who's he?"

"I don't know."

"Is he new?"

"He must be."

"Wow, he's hot."

The last one was a girl of course but, surprisingly, a daughter of Athena.

Jason grinned at them and they blushed a bit. Jason was actually kind of uneasy about all the attention he was getting. Especially after not being around people for eleven years.

"Come on," Nico told him. "You wanted to warm up." He grabbed Jason's hand and dragged him along. Jason had to walk faster to keep up with Nico.

When they got to the cabin Jason's legs gave out. Luckily, he managed to land on a bed.

"You okay?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." 'What the Hades? Why am I so weak?' Jason thought.

"There you are," Rachel said popping her head through the door and making both Nico and Jason jump. "Guys, I found them!" she called. "Max, Annabeth, the Stoll brothers and Percy came through the door.

"Hey, Jason," Max said, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Jason replied. He looked at the Stoll brothers. "You're twins, obviously. By the looks of it you're Hermes kids."

The Stoll brothers looked surprised. "How did you-?" Travis asked.

"Oh, come on. It's not that hard. The blond hair, blue eyes with a mischievous look. Pretty easy I'd say."

Conner got over his surprise and said, "Well Mr. know-it-all, we brought you clothes."

"Actually, we stole them," Travis piped up.

"Okay, can I have them?" Jason asked.

"Oh, yeah," Conner said tossing the clothes to Jason.

"Thanks." Jason watched them for a minute after they didn't leave. "Are you going to let me get dressed or what?"

"Huh?" Percy said.

"Yeah, we will," Annabeth said. "Come on, Seaweed Brain." She dragged Percy out the door. Rachel followed.

After a few seconds there was a scream ad the Stoll brothers grinned. Nico gave them a look that said, "what did you two do this time?" They just glanced at each other, laughed, and darted out the door. Nico shook his head. "I swear, those two." He looked at Jason. "Well, I'll go so you can get dressed."

"Okay, see you in a minute," Jason said.

"I'll be back when you've dressed," Max said. "I need to make sure there's no serious damage."

"I'll get you when I'm done," Jason said. Max left and Jason shut the door behind him. "Finally," Jason said to himself. He looked at the clothes picked out for him. There was a blue tee shirt, baggy jeans, boxers, and black and silver sneakers. He threw on everything except the shirt, which he altered to his liking by cutting off the sleeves. 'Perfect,' he thought. He walked out of the cabin and saw Max standing outside the door.

"Ready?" Max asked. Jason nodded.

(AN: I'm skipping the first aid thing 'cause nothing really happens.)

When Max was sure there were no problems Jason wandered around to find the others. He found Percy and Annabeth fighting in the arena and Rachel and Nico were watching.

"Yo! What's up?" Jason asked Rachel.

"Not much. Just watching the fight," she answered. She looked at something behind Jason. "It looks like you're being watched too." Jason looked behind him. There were some girls watching him. He just rolled his eyes and turned back to Rachel.

"Wow, don't those girls have anything better to do than watch boys?"

Rachel laughed. "Apparently not."

(Jason,) a voice said to Jason. Jason looked around for the source of the voice. (If you want to live you should get going on that quest.) it took Jason a minute to realize that the voice was in his head.

'What?' he asked the voice. 'What are you talking about? What quest?' He waited for an answer but it never came.

"Jason? Are you okay?" Nico asked.

"Huh?"

"You were making these weird confused and angry looks."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

Nico looked skeptical but just said, "Okay."

"Hey, Rachel? I need to go head out."

"Where to?" she asked.

"On a quest. I think it's for my prophecy."

Rachel looked nervous. "You aren't going by yourself, right?"

"I have too. It said I'm going to die. I can't let anyone else get hurt."

"You're not going anywhere without me," Nico said.

"Who's not going anywhere?" Percy asked walking over with Annabeth close behind.

Jason opened his mouth but Rachel cut him off. "Jason wants to go on a quest by himself."

"No way are you going by yourself. At least take me along. I'm your brother after all."

"And you're going to take me with you unless you want a dead body in your bed," Nico said smirking.

"I suppose Rachel and Annabeth want to come with, too," Jason said with a sigh. They nodded. "Fine, get ready. We should leave as soon as possible.

All right, so what do you think? I know it's been a while but I'm working on three stories and one I haven't updated for, like, 8 months! Give me a break!

Review!

Sister


	10. Chapter 10

Jason and Percy were packing for the quest. They threw extra clothes, ambrosia, nectar, and a few other things into their bags.

"I'll be right back," Jason said. "I'm going to find a good sword and shield." Percy nodded at him and continued packing.

Jason jogged down to the armory. He was spotted by a son of Haphestus who looked at him cauciously. "Who are you?" he asked Jason.

"I'm Jason, the human Jason. Percy's brother." It felt weird to say that he was human and not have people run away, screaming in fear. It felt weird to even think of himself as human. Well, half-human.

The older demigod considered this for a moment. Jason guessed that he decided that what Jason said was true and asked him, "So, you're here to find some weapons?" Jason nodded. "All right, I'll help you find something."

The two wandered around the armory looking for something sutable for Jason.

"Here," the older son of Hephestus said handing Jason a three-foot sword. "Try this." He let go before Jason had a good grip on it and it cut his hand. "Oh, gods, I'm sorry. Let me see."

"No, it's fine," Jason said pulling his hand back. "It didn't hurt at all." Jason held his hand up to see the damage but there was nothing. No blood, not even a small cut. His previous look of surprise turned into a small smile. "Thanks, it's perfect."

On his way back to the Poseidon cabin Jason was tossing his sword around like it was as light as a feather. He flung it up into the air and caught it on the handle. Then he felt eyes on him and looked at all the campers that were watching him in awe. 'Oh, shit,' was his only thought. He had barely ever handled a sword and here he was tossing it around like a pro. He hurried back to the cabin sword in hand.

"Hey," Jason said. "Ready to go?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Lets go check on Rachel, Annabeth and Nico," he said.

"Okay, come on." Jason sheathed his sword and grabbed his bag. The two headed out to get the others.

"Nico," Jason said knocking on the door to the Hades cabin. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Nico replied. "Give me a minute." Jason's expression twisted into confusion. Was that sadness in Nico's voice?

"Hey," Jason said walking into the Hades cabin. "What's up?" Nico just shook his head and continued packing.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He forced a smile.

Jason didn't buy it. "You're lying." Jason sat down on the bed. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I swear."

Jason rolled his eyes. Then he smirked. "Are you going to tell me or am going to have to get Chiron?"

Nico looked sad again. "It was that dream."

"What about it?"

"When you were fighting the gods they all made weapons, huge god-size weapons, of stygian ice. You were trying to dodge all the blows but there were so many that you couldn't. Everyone wanted to help but they didn't know how. Percy and Annabeth kept yelling for them to stop but the gods threatened to kill them too." Nico was tearing up. "I was trying to help you but Chiron held me back. They said you weren't worth helping. They said that we shouldn't have trusted you." Tears were running down Nico's face. "Poseidon hit you with a giant stygian ice wave. It pulled you down and when it dissolved you were just lying there. Chiron let me go but when I got to you, you were already gone." Nico cried harder and held him.

Nico was like a brother to me. More than Percy was and I knew that I wouldn't, couldn't, let that happen.

Sorry, I know it was short but I'm really busy and I just wanted to get a chapter up. The next one will be twice as long. I promise.

Review!

Sister


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so I promised you guys a chapter twice as long. I will explain why Jason didn't get cut by the sword in the last chapter.

I don't own PJO

Right as Nico and Jason got to the top of the hill they saw Percy, Rachel and Annabeth. "Hey, where have you guys been?" Percy asked.

"I was helping Nico pack," Jason told him, placing a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Hey, Jason! Think fast!" Jason whipped around to see an arrow flying toward him. He didn't think. He just reacted how he had been over years by reaching out with incredible speed and grabbing the arrow by the head. He glared at Travis who had shot the arrow but soon realized he probably shouldn't have been able to do that now that he was human. Well, half-human.

"How the hell did you do that?" Travis asked.

"Uh, Luck?" Jason said. Nico grabbed Jason's hand that had caught the arrow and looked at it closely.

"What the-?" Nico said, eyes wide.

"What?" Nico said nothing. He simply held Jason's hand up in front of Jason's face. Jason's eyes widened as well. Then he smiled.

"What?" Annabeth asked. She hated it when people kept things from her.

Jason, still smiling, held up his hand. "Look." Everyone gasped. There was no wound where the arrow had, should have, cut, or even impaled, his palm. "I guess I still have those abilities that that thing I was. I have to admit that that's a good thing." Everyone just stared until Travis broke the silence.

"Dude, that's awesome!"

Jason smiled at him. "Glad you think so. Anyone else agree?" Rachel and Annabeth hugged him and Percy clapped him on the back. Jason noticed Nico hadn't said anything since they had left the Hades cabin. "Hey guys, go on ahead. I need to talk to Nico about something."

"Sure," Rachel said. "Come on, guys."

Once they had gotten far enough away Jason knelt down beside Nico, since he was about a foot taller than the boy. "What's up with you? You've been down for, like, three days."

He sighed. "I'm really happy that you're human again. I really am, but I can't get that dream off my mind. The prophecy doesn't help either. I mean, 'The one who tries so hard to bend will destroy Olympus in the end.' That sounds like you're going to try to stop the prophecy and instead you're going to destroy Olympus."

Jason put a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Hey, maybe the fates are on our side. Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky." Nico smiled at him and nodded but he wasn't convinced.

(Jason, you have only two days.) Jason's eyes widened. It was that voice again. The one that told him to start his quest.

'What?' Jason asked the voice. 'What do you mean I only have two days? For what?' The voice didn't answer.

"Um, Jason?" Nico asked, looking really confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"You said 'what do you mean I only have two days?'"

'Shit. I didn't know I said that out loud.' "Oh, um, I was just talking to myself." He gave a nervous laugh, but he was totally freaked out and he was positive that the voice was talking about his quest. He was also certain that he knew the voice. "Better get going on that quest."

Suddenly, a stray arrow caught Rachel in the leg. She fell to the ground. A young boy, son of Athena, ran over with a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Oh, gods" he said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an-"

Annabeth knelt down beside Rachel who was clenching her teeth, face contorted in pain. Percy called an Apollo camper over to help Rachel. Jason looked away from them and walked calmly over to the boy who had stopped running their way and just stood there. The boy looked up at Jason fearfully. He was probably only nine or ten.

"Hey," Jason said gently, kneeling down next to the boy. "It's not your fault. It was just a stray arrow." The boy's chin quivered.

"B- but-" Jason shook his head.

"She's gonna be fine," he said. "The Apollo kids will take good care of her." The boy nodded and smiled a bit. "What's your name?"

"Marco," he answered quietly. Jason smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Marco. I'm Jason."

"Marco! Come back here!" a girl called. "You haven't finished your lesson!"

"You'd better go back," Jason told Marco. Marco looked worriedly at Rachel who was looking a little better. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Marco smiled at him, nodded, and ran back to the archery range. Jason walked back to the group.

"Hey, Jason," Percy said, "Rachel won't be able to go on the quest. The arrow tore a fair amount of muscle." Jason was about to nod when a thought struck him.

"Wait," he said. "Guys, this wasn't an accident."

"What do you mean it wasn't accident?" Annabeth asked.

"Remember the first line of the prophecy? 'Two shall join united brothers'." Jason said, putting the emphasis on the word 'two'. "Percy and I are obviously the united brothers. But only two will go with us on the quest 'cause in the second line it says that only four will find someone else."

"'The one who wanders'," Annabeth said, but Jason could tell she still didn't get it.

"Think about it. We had Percy, me, Nico, Annabeth and Rachel. That makes five of us. Since the prophecy told that there will only be four starting the quest, one of us had to have something that made them not able to go."

"So Rachel was hurt because that makes the first line of the prophecy work." Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement.

"Exactly."

(Jason, you have less than 48 hours to complete this quest.) There was the voice again. (Whether you fail or succeed depends on the life of the person you are the closest to.) Jason roared in both anger and frustration. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he growled. Then he noticed two things. One: he was about two, or two and a half, feet taller than he was about five seconds ago. Two: he had actually roared.

"Um, Jason?" Percy started but was cut off by campers.

Some were running for the big house, some whispering but most were just staring. "What the fuck?" Jason asked himself. He had calmed down and reverted back to being human.

"What just happened?" Nico asked.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm guessing it has to do with me getting angry." At that moment Chiron galloped out of the big house.

"What's going on over here?" he asked.

"Whoa, hold up! Nothing happened. I just got a little mad."

"Yeah! And he turned into this totally awesome monster!" It was Marco. Chiron narrowed his eyes. "He can stay, right? He can help protect the camp!" Jason's eyes lit up (no, not like when he's in his monster form, just in excitement).

"That's actually a really good idea," Annabeth said.

"There's only one thing that might keep me from being able to do that," Jason said. "The quest I'm going on says something might end western civilization."

"What? How could that happen?" Chiron said angrily.

"The prophecy," Jason said. Chiron looked slightly frightened.

"Tell him," Percy said.

"'Two shall join united brothers

The four will find one who waders

The one who tries so hard to bend

Will destroy Olympus in the end.' Now, I've got to get started on this quest. I know you have questions but I can't answer them because they're probably the same ones I've been wanting answers to also." Jason turned to the others. "We have less than two days. Don't ask me how I know that. I just do. Come on, guys, we'd better go," he said dragging Nico and Percy towards the hill. Annabeth gave a small wave to Chiron before running to catch up with her friends.

"Okay, so where do we go first?" Nico asked Jason. Jason opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by that same voice.

'Go to Tasmania,' it said. 'Walk a mile to find who will take you there.'

"Okay, we need to go to Tasmania," Jason answered Nico finally.

"How in HADES are we going to get to Tasmania in less than TWO DAYS?" Percy yelled.

"Gods, Perce, calm down. Just keep walking and we'll find out." Everyone nodded and continued on the path.

A yard later, Jason said, "Stop, I smell something." He sniffed the air like a monster in search of its prey. His eyes widened, then he smiled.

"Annabeth looked at him, confused. "What? What is it?" Jason looked at her, still smiling.

"I think I found our ride. Stay here, I'll bring it over."

"But-" Percy protested.

"No. You'll stay here with your friend and girlfriend."

"Fine," Percy said.

"Good boy," Jason said. Percy tried to hit him but Jason dodged easily. He laughed and disappeared out of sight.

"Where are you?" Jason said to himself. Then, he saw it.

It was a dragon. Not just any dragon. This one looked like that one from that Dragonology book. What was it called? An amphithere. (You can look up the book Dragonology on the Internet if you don't know what it is.)

It had no legs. Just a snake-like body covered more in feathers than in scales. Its tail fanned out at the end into beautiful blue, green, and yellow feathers. Its wing feathers were in perfect shape – not one out of place – and it had feathers around its head, like a lion's mane. Its snout was long and thin, its tongue flicking out every couple seconds. The whites of its eyes were actually yellow. The pupils and iris's were black. Kind of like Nico's, Jason thought.

"Jason Jackson," the dragon said in a rough voice, making Jason jump, "I am, Kara, your guide. Lead your friends to me. I will take you to where you need to go."

"Nice to meet you, Kara. I'll be right back."

"Okay, I found our ride," Jason said to his friends. "Follow me."

They didn't walk for very long before Nico caught sight of Kara. He started to draw his sword but Jason stopped him.

"It's okay. This is Kara. She's our guide." Kara flicked her tongue out, brushing against Jason's arm. He cocked his head. "What's that sound?"

Kara lifted her large head, listening as well. She turned to Jason.

"We should go now," she told him. "My hunters are coming." Jason nodded.

"Lets go! There are hunters on their way!" Everyone nodded and climbed on. Jason in front with Nico, sitting on Kara's shoulders, and Percy and Annabeth behind then positioned just behind Kara's wings.

"Hold on," Kara told them. She slithered across the ground with incredible speed and agility. She kept looking around at the trees. Suddenly, she darted up a tree so suddenly that Percy was almost knocked off when Annabeth slid backward upon impact.

However, that wasn't the case with Nico.

The boy lost his grip and fell towards the ground far below them.

"Nico!" Jason yelled. Without thinking, Jason leapt from Kara's back and shot down, headfirst, to grab the flailing boy before he hit the ground. Jason reached him only 20 feet from the ground. He grabbed Nico around the waist and turned so that his back was down, Nico above him who was clinging to Jason for dear life.

They hit the ground so hard it seemed to shake. Nico was shaking violently, still clinging to Jason's shirt. He then realized that Jason's grip had loosened. Nico jumped up and noticed the older teen wasn't breathing.

Nico tested Jason's pulse. Nothing. Jason was dead.

What's going to happen to Jason? Is he really dead? How could that happen? Review and you will find out!

I don't own PJO


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own PJO. Do I really have to say that every chapter?

"Common', Jason," Nico said. "You can't die on us." Nico was close to tears. "You're the only person who really understands me…" he whispered.

Suddenly, Jason's eyes flew open.

"Jason?" Nico said hopefully.

Jason's eyes glowed and the whites of his eyes turned black. His pupils turned white. He arched his back and screamed in pain. Nico backed up scared. He screamed again and two forest green wings sprouted from his shoulder blades.

Wait, wings?

Jason fell forward onto his hands and knees.

"Jason?" Nico asked hesitantly.

The older demigod rose to his feet as if possessed. His eyes stopped glowing and turned back to their normal sea green. He seemed back to normal, besides the wings, and looked like he had even more strength then he did when he was the creature he had been. Jason flexed his arms and turned to look at his new wings.

"Hey, I remember these!" he exclaimed. Kara appeared suddenly and Percy and Annabeth jumped off. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Jason's wings.

"What the hell are those? Percy shouted. Jason just grinned at him.

Isn't it obvious?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well it's obvious they're wings, but why do you have them?"

"Good question," Jason said. "Here's your answer."

Jason told them about how, when he was five years old, the only god that cared about him, Persephone, gave him wings to help him escape from the gods.

Zeus and Poseidon were furious when they found out what she had done. Especially since she had helped him escape from them.

Zeus told her to get rid of his wings right away or she would be greatly punished. She didn't want to take away one of Jason's ways to escape from the gods, but she knew she had to.

Persephone used a Stygian ice sword to get rid of the wings. She was the only one who knew Jason's weakness at the time.

"So," Jason said, "now you know." Everyone was silent for a moment until Kara broke the silence.

"Come, young demigods," she said. "We must get going or we'll never get there in time." She turned to Jason. "I trust you can fly?"

"Definitely," Jason said. Kara nodded and told everyone else to get back on her back. "Hey, Kara? Can I ride for a minute? I need to talk to Nico about something." Kara nodded again and Jason leapt up and landed right behind Nico.

"I heard you back there," Jason told Nico who looked slightly confused at first. "When you thought I was dead," Jason clarified. Nico looked down, unsure of what to say. Jason just smiled at him.

"You know," he said, "it's fine for you to say that. I mean I kinda feel the same. You understand what I went through – what I'm going through – as well. That's why you seem like more of a brother to me then Percy does." Nico smiled at him. Jason smiled back and jumped off Kara's back.

He soared through the air with ease. "Awesome!" he yelled over the wind. He spiraled down to the ground then flared his wings and shot back up on a thermal.

"Jason!" Kara yelled at him. "We need to get to Tasmania immediately! The days of Olympus are near their end! You must make sure that it is not!" That got Jason's attention. He stopped playing around and swooped back down next to Kara.

"So how long will this take?" Jason asked. "We have less then 48 hours!" Kara had an excited look in her eyes.

"I think you know, Jason." Jason suddenly remembered what she was talking about. He grinned.

"Right. Everyone, hold on!" Jason slowed down so that he was a few yards behind the others. Then Jason shot forward with incredible speed. Just a couple of feet in front of the others, he flared his wings and a huge burst of neon green light formed in front of him.

"Kara!" he yelled. Kara understood and flew faster, shooting through the green light. Jason followed her right before it dimmed.

As soon as the light died everyone gasped, not believing what they were seeing. Without warning, Jason spiraled out of the sky.

"Jason!" Percy yelled. "Kara! Grab him!" Kara shot down towards the falling teen. As they got closer they saw that his body was shaking violently. Annabeth's eyes widened when it registered in her brain.

"He's having a seizure!" she screamed sounding panicky. Percy tried to calm her while Nico was telling Kara to fly faster.

Luckily, they got to him in time and Percy and Nico pulled him onto Kara's back. Kara landed smoothly on a hillside. Jason's tremor's stopped and he was gently placed on the ground.

"Hey, Nico," Annabeth said, "will Jason be okay?" Nico nodded.

"I think so. My friend usually slept for a while after a seizure. He said it took a lot of energy out of him because all his muscles were working really hard at once. Annabeth nodded.

"That makes sense," she said. "How are we to bring him with us?" Percy got up from his spot next to Nico and his brother.

"We'll just have to hold him on. Nico, give me a hand. We're getting him on Kara's back." Right when they got him upright Jason's eyes snapped open. He struggled against their holds, breaking free after hitting both Percy and Nico with his wings.

"Whoa! Jason, calm down!" Annabeth said. "It's just us!" Jason looked around franticly at them and his surroundings.

"Are we there?" he asked once he had calmed down. "I mean, in Tasmania." Nico smiled and nodded. Jason grinned. "Everyone okay?" They al nodded. "Cool. So we should get going. We may have only a little more than 24 hours. Ready?" Percy nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

Everyone but Jason climbed back on to their spots on Kara's back. Jason took to the sky and Kara followed close behind.

"Do you know where you're going?" Nico asked Jason.

"Yup! Luckily it's not too far from where we are.

After a few minutes of flying Jason yelled, "There!" He pointed to a large cave on the side of a cliff. He shot ahead and landed on the ledge leading into the cave.

Kara landed next to him and slithered after Jason as he ran into the darkness.

'Jason,' the same voice from before whispered. There was a light on the left side of the cave. Jason motioned for the others to wait. He walked over and saw someone he didn't think he would ever see again: Persephone.

Jason felt happy, relieved, and confused all at once. "Lady. Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" Persephone smiled at him.

"Helping you. Let your friends come over. They must hear this as well."

"Guys! Come on over. It's okay." They did. Persephone smiled again.

"Nico, it's so good to see you." She walked over to the boy and hugged him. Nico was taken by surprise but hugged her back. "Jason," Persephone said, her voice unsteady, "you must get out of here."

"Why?" Jason asked. "I thought we were supposed to, I don't know, help with something."

"No, young hero. You must leave. Hades and Zeus will soon realize where I am and what I'm doing. You must go!"

"But where do we go? Back to Camp Half-Blood?"

"No. Go to Mount Olympus. The real Mount Olympus. I have to go before they come here. They will not hesitate to kill you if they find you here."

"But-"

"Go!" With that Persephone disappeared. Jason frowned.

"Well, I guess we're off to Olympus. Come on, guys." Everyone climbed back on Kara and they took off with Jason in the lead.

"So," Percy said after a while of flying, "are we getting to Olympus the same way we got here?"

"Yeah," Jason answered. "That's the best way." Once again, Jason shot ahead and flared his wings. They all shot through the green light and appeared right in front of Mount Olympus.

Jason looked exhausted. He flapped twice and fell out of the sky.

"Jason!" all three half-bloods yelled. Kara flew at top speed and caught Jason gently on her back. Annabeth, being the closest to Jason, held onto him as Kara landed near the peak of the mountain. They set Jason down on a ledge.

Jason groaned. "Annabeth?"

"Jason!" Annabeth said hugging him. "Does that always happen?"

"Yeah, but it wears off pretty quickly," he said getting up. "So-" Jason started but was cut off by thunder overhead.

The sky was suddenly pitch black. Thick dark clouds had formed in a circle above them. Wind was whipping around them so fast it almost knocked them off the side of the mountain.

"What's going on?" Nico asked.

"Jason!" a voice called. He turned. There was Persephone standing on the opposite cliff about 50 feet away.

Without warning, lightning shot through the sky, not far from where Persephone was standing. She screamed and jumped to the side.

"Look out!" Jason yelled. Another bolt of lightning was headed straight for the goddess.

Time seemed to slow down almost to a stop.

Jason leapt across the 40-foot gap between the two cliffs. He landed on the cliff, rolled, and sprinted over to Persephone. He tackled her, getting her out of the bolt's path.

"JASON!" everyone screamed as the lightning struck him.

Okay, I think that was a good chapter. Tell me what you think!

Please review!

Sister


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own PJO

Previously:

"JASON!" everyone screamed as the lightning struck him.

Now:

Kara, as gently as she could, grabbed all three demigods with her teeth and flew into the air just before the mountain started to crumble.

"Let us go!" Percy yelled. "We can't just leave him!" Kara threw them onto her back.

"We can't do anything to help him," she said with sorrow in her voice.

"How could you just-" Percy wanted to scream. Annabeth was sobbing and Nico had his arm around her but was silent.

Nico's eyes suddenly widened. "Jason!"

"Where?" Percy asked.

"Down there!" Nico pointed to a small clearing. Percy looked over to where Nico was pointing. There was one figure, which had wings.

"Kara! Go down to that clearing!" Kara did and they all jumped off before they even touched down.

They all ran over to him. Only then did they see the other teen who was crouched over Jason. Within seconds, Annabeth had her knife ready.

"Who are you?" Percy growled holding Riptide uncapped. Nico also had his sword out.

Startled, the other teen jumped up and whipped out a lighter and flicked open the top.

Everyone watched in amazement as the lighter grew into a 3-foot sword. The sword had flames dancing across its blade.

"I could ask you the same question," the teen – now a known demigod – said.

"Percy. Percy Jackson," Percy said keeping his sword ready. He started walking forward but the other demigod held up his hand.

"Don't come any closer," he said. A small fire started on his fingertips.

"Now it's our turn to ask," Nico said, not very surprised at the action having seen much stranger things. "Who are you?"

"Kyle?" Kara slithered over to the other teen. The half-blood – Kyle – lowered his sword.

"Kara?" he said, sounding surprised. Kara nodded. "Who are these people? Why are you traveling with them? And what do they want with Jason?"

"Kyle," Kara said, "calm down. Percy is Jason's brother."

"How do you know Jason?" Annabeth asked lowering her knife.

"Jason and I are good friends," Kyle said. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Kyle?" came Jason's voice. "Who are you talking to?"

Jason walked over to them. With a slight limp, Nico noticed. He also noticed that Jason's wings were limp. A bone stuck out at the top. Probably broken. He had was covered with scratches and bruises. There was a long deep gash on his left arm.

"Hey, guys!" he said. "I thought you died!" Percy shook his head.

"No, we got off the mountain just in time," Percy said. Annabeth ran up to Jason and hugged him, a few tears escaping her eyes. He hugged her back avoiding the cut on his arm. Jason pushed her off gently. He walked over to Percy.

"Hey, bro," he said giving Percy a one-arm hug. Then he walked over to Nico and gave him a hug as well. Everyone was looking at him worriedly. "What?"

"You look like you were beaten to death," Kyle said. "How are you still alive anyway?" Jason grinned.

"I'm a special guy."

"Do you mean "special" as in "good different" or "special" as in "special needs"?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Jason said rolling his eyes and hitting Kyle's arm lightly. That, unfortinetly, caused him to hiss in pain.

"Dude, be more careful. Don't go hurting your arm even more." Jason glared at him.

"Anyway," Kyle said inching away from Jason's glare, "how did you find Jason?" he asked Percy.

"Annabeth and I were trying to find our way back to camp-"

"What camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood." Kyle nodded. He had heard of this place but never knew where it was.

"That's when they found me," Jason said. "Well, I actually found them. I was running from some morals-"

"Why were you running from mortals?" Kyle said. Jason glared at him. "Gods, Jason! Your glare freaks me out!" Jason smirked.

"Well, that's good to know. So back on topic, I was running from some mortals because, if I were to hurt them they would only want to kill me more. Does that answer your question?" Kyle nodded, not trusting himself to speak and end up being glared at again. I saw Percy and Annabeth and Percy tried to attack me. You should've seen the look on his face when it bounced off. Priceless!" Jason said laughing.

"Anyway, they directed me to camp where I met Nico," he gestured to said boy. "I told them my story and- and my prophecy was retold…" Jason's voice trailed off. "The prophecy! How could I be so stupid? 'Two shall join united brothers' that would be Percy and me as 'united brothers' and Nico and Annabeth as the two. 'The four will find one who wanders' and that would be Kara. 'The one who tries so hard to bend' and that would be Persephone. And 'will destroy Olympus in the end'. That wasn't Olympus. That was the real Mount Olympus.

"Wow," Annabeth said. "I never thought the prophecy would work that way."

"Oh my gods!" Nico said in mock surprise. "Annabeth actually didn't think of something! It's the apacolypse!" Annabeth glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Anyway," Percy said, "We should probably get back to camp. You want to come with, Kyle?"

"Yeah," Kyle answered. "Sounds cool."

"Awesome." Percy grinned.

"Hey, where'd Kara go?" Kyle looked around.

"Oh, she's up in the trees keeping watch," Jason said. "Kara! We're heading back!" Kara came slithering down the tree.

"I suppose that you're going to need a ride as well?" Kara asked Kyle. He nodded. "And Jason?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can fly."

"Yes," Kara smiled slightly. "I suppose you can't. Come on, everyone. Lets get you back home."

It took a while to get back but Camp Half-Blood finally came into view.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered to her shaking her shoulder. "We're back." Annabeth lifted her head off Percy's shoulder.

"Hey, Kyle," Jason said loudly in Kyle's ear. The other boy jumped so high he almost fell off Kara's back.

"What the-" Kyle said. He looked at Jason who was laughing. "Gods, Jason! Don't do that!" Then Kyle seemed to notice their surroundings. "Is this-"

"Camp Half-Blood?" Nico finished for him. "Yeah." Kyle looked around in amazement.

"This place is awesome!" Kyle said.

Chiron galloped out to the edge of the woods where they had landed.

"Percy?" he said. Percy nodded. His gaze fell on Kyle. "Who's this?"

"I'm Kyle Shawkin. Son of Hephaestus."

"Hey, Chiron," Jason said calmly siding off Kara's back. When he hit the ground his legs gave out. He would have fallen to the ground if Percy and Kyle hadn't caught his arms. "Ow! Damn it!" Jason yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Percy said. He had grabbed Jason's arm right on the gash. Jason noticed that Chiron was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"How- how did you survive?" Jason grinned.

"I guess the prophecy didn't end how we thought it would. 'Two shall join united brothers'. The united brothers would obviously be Percy and me and the two who joined us were Annabeth and Nico. 'The four will find one who wanders'. That was Kara. 'The one who tries so hard to bend', was confusing at first. It ended up being Lady Persephone. She was trying to help us and was disobeying Zeus's orders. And finally, 'will destroy Olympus in the end. Persephone told us to go to Mount Olympus in Greece. That was what the prophecy meant by Olympus."

"But was it destroyed?" Chiron asked. Jason frowned slightly.

"Zeus found out that Persephone was helping us. He was mad enough to scare her with a lightning bolt. It hit the mountain and the whole thing fell apart."

"So what happened to Persephone?" Jason shook his head.

"I don't know."

Dun, dun, dun! What happened to Persephone? What's going to happen next? Why am I asking you these questions? You don't know the answers! I only have a small idea for the next chapter! You'll just have to wait and see!

Please review!

Sister


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry! I'm having writer's block on this story. Please send me ideas for the next chapter. It would be awesome!

Thanks!

Sister


	15. Contest!

Okay, so I need a character for my story "Jason Jackson". I would like it to be someone who Jason falls in love with and visa versa, preferably a daughter of someone who is NOT an Aphrodite kid.

Here's the form:

First Name:

Last Name:

Nickname (if Possible):

Age:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent (if She Have One, Meaning They Can be Dead):

Does She Have a Home Outside of Camp? If So, Where:

Siblings (if Any):

LOOKS

Hair Color/Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Weight/Height:

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

CLOTHES

Outside of Camp (if She Lives Outside of Camp):

Clothes At Camp:

Jewelry:

Makeup (if Any):

OTHER

How She Got to Camp:

Who Brought Her There:

Did She Run Into Any Monsters? If So, What:

Weapon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Good Qualities:

Bad Qualities:

Fatal Flaw:

Best Friend:

History:

Enemies (if Any):

Friends:

Favorite Quote:

Do They Have a Motto? If So, What is it:

Favorite Things (That I Might Have Missed):

Description of Personality/Anything Else I Missed:

Thanks so much! Please give me ideas!

Thanks!

Sister :)


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I'm not going to say it until the end of the chapter.

P.S. ALL CAPS means that they're exagerating.

P.S.S. from here on, Kyle AND Jason are going to be the main characters instead of just Jason.

P.S.S.S. I never did this before, and I feel bad, but I want to thank and recognize all my reviewers.

Orochi-Ne

Dawnfire101

Daughterofminerva

AlwaysHasAPlan

ELMO-fAN-cLUB-MeMbER

SaraocCraver101

Thanks SOOO much!

P.S.S.S.S. I didn't take the fire power thing from "The Lost Hero". Kyle came from a character that ELMO-fAN-cLUB-MeMbER gave me to use. Thanks again to you! Kyle makes the story even better!

"So this is the dining pavilion," Jason told Kyle. He was giving him a tour of the camp. "And those are the cabins. That's yours," Jason said pointing to a cabin that looked like a huge RV. The thing had lots of gears turning when it opened.

Kyle walked over to it. "Can I go in?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's your cabin." Kyle walked in and his mouth fell open.

(Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm taking the description of the Hephaestus cabin from The Lost Hero.)

There were steel bunks against the walls. Every one of them had interlocking gears, blinking LED lights, a control panel, and glowing gems.

They were probably the coolest beds Kyle had ever seen.

There was a huge workbench with a bunch of tools and extra metal, a fire pole that came down from the second floor. The walls were covered in different tools: weapons, power tools, and even some random gardening tools.

"I take it that you like it?" Jason asked. Kyle only nodded, still in shock. The rest of the cabin was also amazing. "Come on," Jason said. "I'll show you the forges."

The forges were just as cool as the cabin. Lots of the Hephaestus kids were there. At least, that's who Kyle thought they were.

"Guys, meet your brother, Kyle Shawkin." All of them walked over and shook his hand. "Hey, you want to sharpen your sword while you're here?" Kyle grinned.

"You guys want to see something cool?" Kyle asked them. His brothers and sisters looked hesitantly at each other but nodded. Kyle's grin widened. He took out his lighter and flicked it. It grew into a three-foot sword with flames dancing across the blade. There was muttering among the group.

"Kyle," Jason said. "Fire." Kyle understood and held up his hand. A little flame covered his hand.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Kyle smiled at one of his little brothers who had come up to the front of the group. Kyle was about to reply when Grover came running in.

"Jason, we need your help." His eyes landed on Kyle. "Who's-" he started but Jason just pushed past him with Kyle following close behind.

When they got outside they stopped short, unable to believe what they were seeing.

There, walking to her cabin was Persephone herself. Next to her was Kara, slithering along as if protecting the goddess.

"What happened?" Jason asked Nico who was on his way over to her.

"Hades won't let her back into the underworld. He said that she had to find some other place to live until she learns what she did wrong."

Jason gritted his teeth. "She didn't do anything wrong! She was just trying to help me!"

"That's what the other gods thought was wrong. They thought you were a threat and that no one should protect 'something as dangerous as you'."

"Dangerous?" Kyle asked. "What do you mean 'dangerous'?" Jason motioned for Nico to continue on his way.

"A long time before the last Great Prophecy, the oracle issued a prophecy." Jason said. "One that said I would destroy Olympus."

"That doesn't make any sense," Kyle said.

"Let me finish." Kyle stopped talking. "So it wasn't really clear that I was the one who would destroy Olympus, but it did say 'united brothers'."

"What did the prophecy say exactly?"

"'Two shall join united brothers/The four will find one who wanders. The one who tries so hard to bend/Will destroy Olympus in the end'. I knew right away that the united brothers were Percy and I. The two who joined us were Nico and Annabeth. The one who wanders was Kara.

"I thought that I was the one who was going to 'try to bend', But that was actually Persephone. She tried to help us and prevent Olympus from being destroyed.

"Now that I think about it, Persephone was the target on Mount Olympus, the real Mount Olympus in Greece, which means…" Jason was silent for a moment.

"What?" Kyle pressed.

"Which means that SHE was the real one who was the cause of Mount Olympus to be destroyed." Jason got angry. Angry at Zeus, Poseidon, and all the other gods and goddesses who banished Persephone from Olympus. Especially Hades, her own husband, banished her from the underworld, one of the worst places in the universe. His pain from his wounds suddenly returned. He screamed and collapsed on the ground.

"Hey, dude," Jason heard Kyle say. "Calm down! Your wounds are opening up and you're scaring the campers." It was true. Once again, his anger had caused him to turn back into his monsterous form. That also caused his wounds to open. He calmed down back into human form, now more in pain than angry. Kyle called some Apollo campers over to help treat Jason's wounds.

"Hey" Max said. (Remember Max? The one who checked Jason for wounds the first time he came to camp?) "Need help?"

"Yeah," Kyle said. "Jason's wounds opened up again."

"Gods, Jason! When did you get wings?"

"I'll explain while you work on the wounds." Max nodded. "When he was five years old, Jason got help from Persephone. She was, is, the only one who cares about him. She gave him wings to help him get away from the other gods and goddesses."

"So why didn't he have them before when I saw him?"

"Zeus and Poseidon were pissed off at Persephone because she tried to help me," Jason answered. "I could have, and probably still can if I'm mad enough, destroy the gods.

"Zeus made Persephone get rid of my wings and she, being the only one who knew my weakness at the time, used a Stygian ice sword to get rid of them."

Max was silent for a moment. Then he said, "There, they're all covered up. And your wing is in a cast. Try not to move it too much."

"Thanks, man."

"No prob."

When Max left Jason said to Kyle, "Lets go see Persephone."

Jason knocked on the door to the Persephone cabin. In a few seconds Nico answered the door.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Nico," Kyle asked, "can we come in?" Nico nodded and stepped back to let them in.

"Nico," a voice said.

Nico turned around quickly. "Dad!" he said surprised. "What are you-?"

"You are helping the enemy, son."

Nico opened his mouth to say something but Kyle cut him off.

"Jason's NOT the enemy. YOU are the enemy if anything."

Hades' eyes flashed with anger. "You DARE threaten me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

Hades growled and a hellhound materialized from the shadows. Kyle smirked and flicked his lighter. But before he could get a hit in, the hellhound was at his throat. Kyle simply brought his hand up with a flaming palm and smacked the hellhound's face. It burned away. Kyle dropped the sword and just smiled at Hades. He could already see Jason turning back into a monster.

"Hey, Hades!" Jason yelled. Hades turned and his eyes widened in surprise, or was that fear? Jason hoped it was fear.

"You want me, old man?" Jason said grinning. He flew up and broke through the roof and circled above Hades' head. "Come get me!"

Hades growled but Jason could see the fear in his eyes. Jason smirked. He spiraled down at top speed toward the god and Hades had no time to get out of the way. Jason clawed him right between the eyes. Hades roared in pain. The golden blood of the gods flowed freely from the wound. Apparently Hades couldn't heal the wound himself because it wasn't closing.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS, JASON JACKSON!" Hades bellowed. With that he disappeared.

"Jason," Nico said, "that was totally scary AND sweet!"

"Thank you, Nico," Jason replied. He slowly shifted back to human form, but still had his wings.

"How in Hades could you even scratch a god, let alone making it not able to heal?" Kyle asked.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I have a really good, really venomous poison in my claws. But lets hope it's not so venomous that it hurts him too much. That will only add to the reasons to kill me."

"Yeah," Nico said. "That would be really bad."

"'Really bad' isn't even close to how bad it would be," Kyle said.

"Kyle's right," Jason said. "We have to leave here. It's not safe for Kyle and me anymore. The gods can still get in even if monsters can't."

"Wait a minute," Nico protested. "I want to go with you."

"No. It's too dangerous. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I'm going," Nico said firmly giving the other two a glare. Most people would cower under that look (like what Kyle did) but Jason didn't even flinch.

"No, you're not," Jason said sternly.

"Yes, I am."

"NO. YOU. ARE. NOT." Jason finished. He was getting angry now. He knew he was close to changing. He needed to get out of there before he got really pissed. "Nico," he said, literally growling now, "I need to get out of here now. And you ARE staying here." Nico opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly seeing Jason's eyes really glowing. He nodded, but he didn't look happy.

"Good luck," he said. Jason smiled at him, his eyes still glowing with pent up anger. With that, he ran out the door.

Jason ran into the forest. He couldn't control his anger anymore.

All the things the gods did to him. All the threats he was given.

Soon he had changed fully and stopped by the lake. His anger was too much to hold in. He let out a horrifying roar, scaring the birds from the trees and causing the ground to shake slightly. He even saw a hydra run from the trees, away from the noise. He lay down on the ground, curled up into a ball, and cried.

Jason heard a voice calling him.

"Jason!" It was Kyle. "Jason, come on! I know you're pissed off but there are better ways to get rid of that!" Jason sighed and got up. He wandered slowly towards Kyle's voice.

"Right here," Jason called once he was sure Kyle could hear him.

"Gods, Jason. What happened?" Jason slowly shifted back to human form. And once again, had no clothes. Luckily, he had remembered to grab a towel on the way out of the cabin. He wrapped it around his waist and told Kyle he would tell him later.

They headed back to camp while trying to avoid all the campers, but it seemed that wasn't what the Fates had in mind.

They were spotted by three Aphrodite girls. They squealed and pointed at Jason. Jason rolled his eyes.

Without warning, Jason stumbled, but Kyle caught his arm. "Hey, dude," Kyle said. "What was that?"

Jason's vision turned fuzzy. "Nothing," he said. "I'm…" Then he passed out.

Jason woke up in the infirmary and looked around. Next to him was a girl, about 16. Her hair was long and black and it was curled slightly. She was lightly tan. She was wearing a black Camp Half-Blood shirt with the sides ripped and ripped white jeans with black pockets. Next to her bed were combat boots. Jason guessed they were hers. There were cuts and bandages all around her body. Some of the bandages needed to be replaced, Jason noticed. They were red with blood.

The girl stirred. Her eyes opened and Jason could see their color. They were a beautiful grey blue.

'Whoa, Jason,' a voice in Jason's head told him. 'Beautiful? You haven't even met her!'

'Oh, shut up,' Jason told it.

"Hey," Jason said when the girl turned to him.

"Hey," the girl said with a bit of pink coloring her cheeks. 'She has a tongue piercing,' Jason thought.

"I'm Jason," Jason said. "Jason Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"I'm Nyz," the girl, Nyz, said. "Nyz Martinez."

"Who's your godly parent?" Jason asked.

Nyz hesitated. "Hades."

"Oh, that's cool. I didn't know Nico had a half-sister."

"You know Nico?" she asked sounding surprised. Jason laughed.

"Yeah. He's like a little brother to me. "So, are you new here?"

"Uh, yeah," she said.

"What's that?" Jason asked pointing to Nyz's finger.

Nyz held it up. "I don't know. I've never seen this before."

Jason leaned over and took the hand with the ring on it. Nyz blushed slightly. "The ring itself looks like it's made from a black stone… Spinel?"

"What?"

"It's a type of stone."

"Oh."

"And the middle looks like sapphire."

"How do know so much about stone?"

Jason grimaced. "When you've lived in a cave for a while, you get to know your surroundings." Nyz decided not to ask.

Jason let go of Nyz's hand. They sat in silence for a few moments until Kyle came walking in.

"Hey, Jason," he said, glad his friend was awake. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jason said sitting up slightly. "What happened?"

"I don't know, man. You just stumbled and passed out. Maybe changing takes more energy then you thought."

"Maybe." Jason trailed off. Then he remembered that Nyz was there. "Oh, sorry. Kyle, this is Nyz Martinez. Nyz, Kyle Shawkin. Kyle's my best friend."

"Hey," Kyle said.

"Hey," Nyz replied. "Sorry if I'm intruding on anything, but what do you mean by changing?" Jason and Kyle's faces darkened.

"I think you would rather not know that," Jason said. The way he said it made it sound like it was worse than death. Nyz shivered.

Someone screamed and Kyle ran outside. He came back in seconds. "Kindly one."

Jason's eyes widened. "How?" But he didn't wait for an answer. He jumped up and ran outside.

"Hey!" he shouted, getting the fury's attention. He switched forms and the monster looked at him once, let out a terrified screech, and flew out of camp as fast as it could fly. Jason smiled.

He heard a scream and turned around. His smile faded when he saw Nyz standing there, terrified.

"Oh, shit," Jason muttered. He ran back to the Poseidon cabin.

NYZ'S POV

I ran outside. I couldn't just sit there and be helpless.

But when I got outside I saw something I hadn't expected.

Jason, the Jason I had just talked to, who seemed so normal (at least by demigod standards), was changing into a monster. The fury looked at him once and flew away. I got over my shock and screamed.

Jason turned and his eyes widened. Before I could say anything, he turned and ran. I stood there in shock and fear.

Kyle looked at me. "Stay here," he told me and ran after Jason.

KYLE'S POV

"Jason!" I said pounding on the door. "Jason, let me in!" Jason, the human form of Jason, opened the door.

"Come in here," he said. "I need to tell you something."

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked him, sitting down on one of the bunks. His expression was sad.

"I can't do this anymore," he said.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't live anymore. Whenever I'm around, all I cause is pain."

"Jason, come on! You know that's not true!" He met my eyes. His expression was pained and he looked so depressed, like he really did want to kill himself. Tears started flowing down his cheeks. I put an arm around his shoulders. Slowly, he began to calm down. "Hey," I said. "Jason, you need to think about everyone else. Everyone else who cares about you. What do you think would happen if you left them? They would be about as depressed as you are right now. And you don't cause pain. Think about Percy, the brother that you thought you would never see again. Think about Nico. What would he think? And what do you think would happen to me? I would probably want to die, too."

"Yeah," Jason said, a weak smile forming o his lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right!" We laughed and talked about random things for a while. Jason started to feel better (I thought he did, judging by his expression), and I finally got him to go outside.

Kay, so that's that chapter. Sorry it took so long! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!

Thanks again for you're reviews!

Sister


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own PJO.

P.S. I accidentally put Nyz instead of Nyx. It's supposed to be Nyx.

P.S.S. The contest is over. Nyx is the character I'm using. Thanks for your characters, though.

As soon as he got outside, Jason saw Nyx. She was standing by the infirmary. He walked over to her.

'Okay,' Jason thought. 'I'm going to explain this all to her. I hope she understands.'

"Uh, hi," Jason said awkwardly. Nyx looked slightly scared, but didn't leave. "I just wanted to, um, explain what happened." Nyx didn't say anything. She just nodded. "Okay, you may want to sit down." Nyx looked confused, but sat on a large rock.

"When I was born, the gods were told in a prophecy that I would destroy Olympus. They thought that turning me into that monster the one you saw earlier would be a solution. It didn't work very well.

"When they realized that they had only made their problem worse, they set out to kill me. I was on the run for years.

"Finally, for some unknown reason, I turned back to my human form. Now, whether it's by will or when I get mad, I can change into that monster again. That's something kind of beneficial, though, I guess. All the monsters are afraid of me. I can only be hurt by one thing." Nyx waited, just in case I wanted to say more. I was so relieved that she didn't run away. I was thankful for that. "Stygian ice. That's the only thing that can hurt me. Even when I'm human. Well, I take that back. Only for, like, half-an-hour after I change back to human form can Stygian ice hurt me."

"Then why don't you just-" Nyx started.

"Keep changing into that form?" I finished. She nodded. "It takes a lot of energy for me to change forms. If I change too often, and get too tired or weak, I could…" Nyx was silent, waiting pasiently. "I could have a seizure."

"What's a seizure?" Nyx asked.

"Have you heard of epilepsy?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Have you heard of when people collapse on the ground and are shaking uncontrollably?" She nodded. "That's basically what epilepsy is. The physical part, at least."

"There's another part?"

"Yeah. Epilepsy is caused by- there's actually lots of things that cause it, but mine developed because I had very low oxygen when I was born. I actually think I wasn't breathing. Anyway, I have complex partial seizures. That doesn't mean anything to you, though, does it?"

"Nope," Nyx said. We laughed.

"It's kind of annoying when you have ADD," I said. "You get off track really easily. Like, I was talking to you about me changing forms and then I went into seizures. I don't even remember how that came up."

"Me neither," Nyx said. We laughed again.

"Hey, guys," Kyle said, walking up to Jason and Nyx. "How're you Nyx? Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Nyx said. "Thanks."

"Gee, Kyle," Jason said. "I'm doing better. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome," Kyle said. They both laughed.

"Oh, yeah," Jason said. "Kyle, take a look at this ring. Nyx said she hasn't seen it before." Nyx took off the ring so they could all get a closer look at it.

"This is made from two different stones," Kyle said. "I know that the middle one is sapphire, but the main ring… That's spinel, right?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "That's what it looks like to me." Jason took it from Kyle's hand and looked more closely at the sapphire. "Wait, this lookes like a button." Jason pressed the stone and two things sprang from it, landing in Nyx's hands. Nyx yelped in surprise and dropped them.

"They're weapons," Kyle said. "A midnight blue staff and a black dagger. So that's, like, their container."

"That is so cool," Jason said, looking at Nyx.

She smiled. "Press it again." Jason did, and the staff and dagger shot back into the ring.

"I guess we don't have to find you a weapon."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Now you just need to train. Kyle, why don't you get your stuff together? We're leaving tomorrow at dawn."

"Sounds good," Kyle said. He ran off towards the Hephaestus cabin.

"Where are you going?" Nyx said.

"Kyle and I are going to find Persephone and to talk some sense into the gods."

Nyx wondered why Jason had laced the word 'gods' with so much vemom. She decided not to ask. It seemed like a touchy subject.

"Actually, Nyx," Jason said, "You should probably come with us. It'll be good for you to get some real outside world experience."

"Night," Nyx said.

"What?"

"Everyone calls me Night."

"Okay," Jason said. "I'll tell Kyle about that, too. Now, come on. We need to get you trained for this trip."

Night (I'm gonna refer to her as Night from now on, just so you know) nodded. "Okay."

Jason ran towards the armory with Night close behind.

JASON'S POV

"Why are we at the armory?" Night asked.

"I need a weapon," I said. Seeing the confused look on her face, I said, "I never needed one because my skin basically repels everything that would cut through a normal person's, or demigod's, skin."

"Must be nice to never get paper cuts," Night said.

I smiled. "Yeah, that's defiantly a plus." I looked around. "Ah, there it is." I walked over to the back wall and pulled off a three-and-a-half foot blade. It was a clear stone. "This is my old weapon. I recognize it from a long time ago."

"Is that diamond?" Night asked.

I shook my head. "It looks like it, but it's not. It's actually moissanite."

"Um, what?"

"Oh, sorry. Miossanite is a powerful stone. Very hard to break. No other weapons that I know of are made from it." I looked at it for a couple seconds. I found a sword for Night and said, "Okay, let's get down to the arena. You've got training to do."

"Okay, first hold your sword like this. No, here, " I said, taking her hand. I placed it on the handle, then wrapped her fingers around to show her the right grip. "Good. Now follow my lead."

I showed her some strikes and blocks. "Now, time to actually get into the fight.

I took my sword and got into the correct stance. "Don't let your blade go up too high or too low. That part's critical," I explained as I advanced on Night. Keep my blade away, but try a few of those strikes I showed you earlier when you see an oppertunity."

We fought for a couple of hours, taking breaks every once in a while.

"It's getting dark," I said. "Dinner should be-" The conch horn sounded. "Right now."

"Awesome," Night said. "I'm starving."

After dinner I walked over to the Hades table. "Hey, Nico," I said.

"Hey," Nico said. "How're you?"

"Good," Night said. "You?"

"I'm good. Where're you two going?"

"Back to the cabins," I told him. I took Night's hand and led her to the Hades cabin.

"You should get your stuff together. We'll be leaving early and you need sleep." Before Night went into the cabin, I grabbed her arm. "Great job out there," I told her.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and I'll meet you outside your cabin. The harpies will still be out."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When I got back to the Poseidon cabin, I packed a change of clothes: a black and red sleeveless shirt, baggy tan cargo pants, and silver and black sneakers. I gathered some ambrosia squares, a few of canteens, one with nectar, and two with water. I also found some mortal cash that might come in handy, then threw it all into a backpack.

I heard Percy walking towards the cabin. I hid the backpack on my bunk (I have one of the top bunks) and climbed into bed, pretending to be asleep, then actually falling asleep.

I woke up and looked outside. It was still dark. Perfect. I checked my watch. Four-thirty. Plenty of time. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and jumped off the bed, landing silently. I slid out the door and ran towards the armory to grab my sword.

Once I had all my things gathered, I headed to the Hades cabin. I looked through the open window to see if Night had gotten up yet. She had and was grabbing her backpack. I didn't have to worry about Kyle getting up. He always woke up around this time.

I waited outside the Hades cabin for Night. When she came out, I walked over to her and said, "How'd you sleep?"

She apparently forgot I was going to meet her outside the cabin because she freaked out and opened her mouth to scream. Luckily, I was able to cover her mouth so it was muffled. "Calm down," I said. "It's just me." She relaxed and I took my hand off her mouth. She turned around and shoved me.

"Don't do that," she said.

"I told you I was going to wait for you," I said.

"Yeah, well. Hey, where's Kyle?"

"Oh he should be at the hill." I looked over. "Yep. He's waiting for us. Let's go." I ran towards the hill, Night close behind.

So, how was it? Please let me know!

Thanks to all those who have reviewed!

Sister


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own… Why do I need to say this anymore? I'll say it any way… I don't own PJO

P.S. The last person's character I will use (probably) was The Not So Goddess's.

On with the story!

NIGHT'S POV

"Hey, Kyle," Jason said, giving Kyle a one-arm hug.

"Hey, man," Kyle said. "Hey, Night."

"Hey," I responded.

"Let's go," Kyle said, "before anyone else wakes up."

"Won't they wonder where we went?" I asked.

Jason shook his head. "I told Nico to make up an excuse."

"Sounds good," Kyle said.

"Where are we going?" I said.

"First," Kyle said, "we're going to find Persephone. If we find her, maybe the gods will be somewhat grateful. Maybe then they'll stop trying to kill you, Jason."

"I doubt that," Jason muttered.

There was a rustle in the bushes.

I froze.

"Chimera," Jason whispered, drawing his sword. "Get ready." I drew my dagger and staff.

Kyle grabbed a lighter from his pocket and flicked it. My eyes widened as it grew into a flaming sword.

The Chimera jumped from the bushes. It growled, its lion eyes focused on me. The snake, It's tail, was prepared to strike, but it was paying attention to Kyle and Jason. The Chimera circled me, then lunged.

I tried to stab the monster, but it knocked the weapons from my hands.

"No!" Jason shouted. He lunged at the monster's tail and cut it off with his sword. The chimera roared in pain and turned on him.

It leapt at Jason, but Jason jumped straight up, did a flip while slicing the neck of the beast, and landed on his feet. He wasn't even tired.

I stood in shock. "How did you DO that?"

He stood up. "Practice." He walked over to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

JASON'S POV

"That looks like a pretty bad gash," I told Night.

"So, what do we do?" she asked.

"I'll need to control the bleeding, first." I tore the bottom of my shirt and wrapped it around her arm. "Press down on it," I said. "It should control the bleeding. After that, I'll clean it."

A few minutes later, the bleeding had slowed. Not much, but enough to take off the fabric and clean it.

Just as I was dressing the wound, I heard yelling.

"Jason!" It was Kyle's voice and it sounded urgent. "Jason!" he yelled again.

"Come on," I said to Night. "It sounds like Kyle's in trouble." I grabbed Night's uninjured arm and ran towards Kyle's voice.

"Jason! Come on, man! I need your help!"

"Coming!" I yelled.

When I saw Kyle, he was running with a girl on his back.

KYLE'S POV

"Gods, Jason," I said. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, man," he said. "Who's this?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. She was unconscious when I found her. Help me get her someplace safe." He nodded.

About fifteen minutes later, we found a small hideout.

"I remember this place," I said. "I came here when I was a little kid. I used to hide from my mom here." I frowned, remembering the fights, and even worse, the beatings. I don't think about that anymore, though.

I put the girl down on the makeshift bed I used when I spent a night here.

"So what was up between you and your mom?" Jason asked. He didn't sound like he would pressure me into telling him if I didn't want to, which I was grateful for.

"We always had a rocky relationship," I said. "She'd come home, drunk, and then she would blame me for making my dad leave.

"Then she would yell. She would have a fair amount of things to hit me with. She had a couple of belts – ones with studs or metal buckles – and a metal baseball bat. She would sometimes even use a knife if she were mad enough.

"After a while, I found this place. Well, I actually made it, but it already had some large branches leaned up against each other like a hut.

"I figured out what the times were when she normally came home, and I would leave before then. I would come here and wait it out." I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

Jason walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey," he said. "Don't worry about it. It's not that way anymore." He smiled. "You know, it seems like we have similar problems. Well, you HAD one similar to mine, but that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"I don't really know. I guess just to make you feel better."

We laughed a bit.

I heard a moan and looked over at the girl.

She was waking up.

I walked over to her and crouched down beside her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Where?" she asked.

"Don't worry," I said. "You're safe. You were attacked by something. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Kyle Shawkin, this is Jason Jackson, and this is Night Martinez."

"I'm Kimberly Kerner. But everyone calls me Kimmi."

"Wait. "Kimmi from Camp Half-Blood?"

Kimmi looked surprised, as if she didn't know that she would be known by someone. "Yeah," she said. "How'd you know?"

"We're half-bloods. We go there, too," Jason said.

Kimmi said, "Did you say your last name was Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"Would you happen to be Percy Jackson's brother?"

Jason grinned. "That's me."

"So, who're your guy's parents?" I guess she was referring to the rest of us.

"I'm a daughter of Hades," Night said.

"That mean's your Nico's half-sister," Kimmi said.

"Yeah. He's pretty cool."

"I'm a son of Hephaestus," I said.

"Hey," Kimmi said, "Kyle, you're the one who has that flaming sword. Can I see it?"

"Sure." I took out my lighter, flicked it, and it grew into a flaming, double-edged weapon.

"That is SO cool. Doesn't it ever burn your hand?"

"No. I'm kind of fire resistant." Kimmi looked confused, so I elaborated. "Watch this. It might make more sense." I held out my hand and a little flame flickered to life.

Kimmi looked amazed. "How do you do that?"

"Well, it's not something I can teach you. It's kind of a child of Hephaestus thing."

"How many have that ability?"

"Um, I think the last one was fifteen ninety-four."

"Whoa, guys," Jason said. "We have company!"

I looked over to the cave entrance. There was a creature I'd never seen before. It was as big as a hippo. Well, Its height was. It was actually pretty skinny. It was brown and had an elephant's tail, and a horse's mane. It had boar's tusks and, what really surprised me were its ivory horns, at least four or five feet long, and the rotated.

"What IS that?" Night asked, drawing her staff and dagger. Kimmi was about to get up, but I pushed her back down. "You're too hurt. We'll give you some ambrosia and nectar after the-" I was cut off when the creature swung one of its horns in my direction. I tried to dodge, but I only ended up with it impaling my leg.

"Kyle!" Jason yelled. I heard a scream and, once my vision focused again, I saw Jason fighting furiously against the monster and Kimmi screaming. Night was blocking the swinging horns and tusks with her staff and trying to get a hit in with her dagger. Neither of them was doing very well.

I saw Kimmi get up and take out a bow and arrows. She started shooting, but the monster just deflected them with its horns.

"Jason!" I said. He looked at me and understood immediately. He changed form. Kimmi was so surprised, scared, or both, that she dropped her bow. The creature knocked her with its horns and she flew into the other wall of the cave. She didn't move. "Kimmi!" My vision went red. I forgot about my wounded leg and charged at the monster. I didn't feel anything, but I didn't collapse either. I was determined to kill this thing. I drew my sword, and Jason told Night to back off. She would get killed if she tried to fight. She didn't look like she wanted to, but she did.

Jason and I fought the monster. When Jason tried to attack in any way, it pushed him aside. I couldn't let my friends die. The monster finally got a hit in to stab Jason, but its horn just bounced off.

The creature looked surprised and stopped its attacks for a moment.

Just long enough for me to get a stab in. It made a strange squealing grunt and burned into dust.

I was breathing hard and the pain caught up with me. I fell to the ground and blacked out.

How was it? Was it good? Let me know! Review!

Sister


End file.
